


A different kind of wrestling

by cmorgana



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sibling Incest, brothercest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmorgana/pseuds/cmorgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/43527159239">this amazing art</a> by Kaciart on Tumblr. </p><p>A playful wrestling match ends up being something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A different kind of wrestling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17605) by Kaciart on tumblr. 



> Yesterday I was going to bed when the fanart and the caption appeared on my dash. I queued it and went on with my routine. Except...I could't stop thinking about it. So, once I was settled in my warm bed, I started to text my girlfriend and in the end the following ficlet was on our phones. 
> 
> I just copied-pasted it into my pc, changed a few minor mistakes (my phone loves to correct Fili with Fiji XD) and spell checked it with Word. So, since my first language isn't English there probably still are a lot of mistakes, I'm sorry. 
> 
> That's all, here it is, and go and check Kaciart on tumblr because it's an amazing art blog!

Kili had been pining over Fili for years now and yet he had known there were no chances for him. 

Fili was gorgeous, already had a beard and he was the prince. No less important detail: he was his brother. A lot of good reasons to shut up the little voice inside his head and ignore his feelings. Up to that day. 

They started to wrestle, a game like many others, a way to keep them busy and also ready for some great adventure they were sure was going to happen soon one day, maybe soon. 

They threw a few fake punches, shoved one another around a bit and then they just started to wrestle while laughing, laid down on the soft grass, legs entwined to reverse their positions, fists in hairs to play dirty, bites on every exposed surface. Until Kili was finally on top, breath coming out hard from both of them, and when he leaned in to catch his brother’s wrists he felt it.

"Fili? Is it…? Are you…?" he babbled, a blush already creeping up his face. 

He was confused and a little excited. The older brother pushed him away, cheeks already a dark red.

"Get off me" he mumbled grumpily and shoved his brother to the side. 

Kili didn't lose time, in a second was over Fili’s lap once more, effectively pressing him down.

"No. You are hard!" Fili rolled his eyes. He knew there was no way to distract Kili for something if he didn't want to, he could only play along.

"I am. I haven't seen a damn maiden in months and you are rubbing against me like a damn dog"

Kili bit hard on his lip, frozen on spot, still sitting on his brother’s lap. It probably was true, he knew Fili hadn't lay with a woman in months, but it sure wasn't because maidens didn't want him. 

"Why? Why you stopped to chase after every unmarried dwarf? Why are you hard for a little friction during a sparring?" he inquired. It was a long shot and Fili was probably going to break his nose but he needed to know, because he had waited years to feel Fili hard against him and he wasn't going to give up now. 

Fili just pushed Kili off him again, though, and got up. 

Kili didn't move, he staid kneeling on the ground, eyes fixed on his brother. 

"What I do or don't between the sheets isn't your business" Fili remarked after a second of hesitation, but it still was too much for Kili to ignore. Too much time, too much hope, too much fear...

"I could suck you, I could make you harder than any of your pretty girls" it was a beg more than a seducing offer. 

It took Fili just a second to be over him, hand fisted painfully in his hairs, face pained and angry.

"You are my brother for fuck sake! You can't offer something like that and you can't even _talk_ about that!" he hissed in Kili’s face, tugging viciously at his hairs. 

Kili flinched but didn't relent. 

"You’re a lot more than just my brother to me so I can offer and you can accept because it was me who made you so hard!"

Fili pushed him away hard enough that Kili back hit the floor. 

"You don't even know what you're talking about, little brother. Forget it, forget any of this ever happened" and it was Kili turn to be up and on him in a second, hand around the lapel of Fili’s coat.

"Stop lying to me!" he yelled "I’ve spent years ignoring you and your fucks, looking the other way to not see nor hear your moans. I’ve spent years shoving my desires in a dark and far place to ignore them! I won't keep doing it, not now that I know you feel the same!" 

"I don't feel the same. You’re my brother. I don’t and I can’t" Fili objected but his tone was off, his eyes downcast. 

"You can't lie to me, Fili, you want me. And it’s ok, I want you too, we can have each other" 

"You are my brother," Fili repeated again, lamely, looking everywhere but at the face still inches from his.

"That's what makes me love you more. Please Fi, don't push me away, not now that I know i could have you. I’ve spent so many years looking you from afar, bedding only nice blond things that reminded me of you, in pain, thinking that you’d have hated me just because of that idea. I can't keep living like that, not now, knowing that you want me too but you won't act on it. Please brother" and it was the desperation in Kili’s eyes, in his voice, more than the words, that undid Fili.

Without a word he grabbed his brother by the hair once more, but this time it was to keep him still while he crushed his lips over Kili’s. 

It was a desperate kiss, hungry and messy, and it was just perfect. 

"You’re still hard" Kili murmured with a teasing grin when they broke the kiss to breath. Fili smirked. 

"The problem is that you aren’t hard enough yet, instead" he teased back, and this time when he pushed Kili on the ground he was with him, over him, and Kili was sure all those years of wait had been worth it just for Fili’s laugh if for nothing else.


End file.
